


【陛冬R18】毀壞、修復（下）

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03





	【陛冬R18】毀壞、修復（下）

雖然問了近衛兵冬之人在哪裡﹐但是不論在哪裡都不見他的身影：Hiver在故意躲著他。Revo嗅到了危機的氣息。

「Hive君？」他敲了敲Hiver的房門。沒有回應。

「Hiver？我知道你在。你不開門的話﹐我就在這裡等著。」

「......現在還不想見人﹐對不起﹐陛下。」他的聲音隔著門傳來。聲音小得幾乎聽不見。

「沒關係。我會一直在這裡等你。」他倚著房門坐下。

他能想像房裡的人猶疑的樣子。他閉上眼睛﹐頭靠著門。

如此過了許久，也許有幾個小時也說不定。天色開始暗下來。

「......陛下？您在嗎？」

這次他故意不回應他的呼喚。

門打開了一條縫。Revo立即把穿著長靴的腳卡在門與門框之間﹐站起來推開了門。

「Hiver君﹐發生甚麼事了嗎？」他把一臉驚愕的Hiver的手腕抓著。對方吃痛把手縮回去。

「等等、」Revo捕捉到痛苦的神情﹐於是抓起他的手﹐撥開袖口露出未癒合的傷「這是甚麼？」

Hiver立刻把手抽了回去﹐以蓬鬆的袖口遮住瘀青和擦傷。他低頭看著鞋尖﹐沒有說話。

「不想說也沒關係。至少讓我在這裡陪著你。」此時﹐看到頸項上的痕跡的Revo﹐對發生了甚麼事也猜到了八成。語氣柔和了下來。

Hiver默不作聲地在書桌旁坐下。於是Revo坐在桌上看著他﹐給他的卷髮順毛。

撫過臉頰的手摸到了淚水的痕跡﹐他憐愛地把它拭去。

他撥開了Revo的手。

「我不值得陛下您對我這麼好。」

Revo從桌上下來抱著他﹐在額頭上落下一吻「沒有的事。我喜歡你。」

「是誰做的？」Revo解開了他的領結。領口底下是開始結痂的齒痕。

「......Mär。」他的聲音微弱得令Revo心痛。

「這樣的我不配得到陛下的喜歡。」

「不會。」Revo捧起他的臉﹐落下蜻蜓點水的一吻「我喜歡你。倘若能令你覺得好過一點﹐不必告訴我也可以。」

「看見你這樣﹐我很心痛。」Revo輕輕地撫過唇上的深紅「讓我看看傷成怎樣﹐可以嗎？」

他點了點頭。Revo有些吃力地把他抱到了床上。

「都過去了。」額頭貼著額頭，能感受到對方的溫度和吐息。

「Oui。」他心不在焉地回應。

他撫過外套上的皮草，生怕把人弄痛似的，小心翼翼地順著冬之人的手臂把它褪下。

「沒事的。讓我看看。」他輕聲地安撫他，帶荷葉邊的襯衫滑落。

眼前的景象比想像中更可憐。手腕上有一大圈擦破皮的瘀傷，頸上、鎖骨上滿是深紅的齒印；腰際還有發青的指痕。

他忍不住把他壓在床上，對傷痕又親又舔。

「陛下，真的不在意嗎？」他把垂下的黑髮纏在手指上，若有所思。

「在意，在意得不得了。恨不得把這些痕跡全部消去。」他親上紫黑的瘀青。

「陛下的話，甚麼事都可以對我做。」他輕輕地啄了一下他的額角，對方蹭了蹭他的頸窩。

「他碰過哪裡，我就加倍地在上面留下我的痕跡，直至你再也記不起我以外的人為止。」

他沒有回答，但是摟住了Revo的腰，吻上了花瓣一樣的唇。久旱逢甘霖似地渴求著對方，直至氧氣耗盡方休。

他沿著頸部延展的線條一路舔吻至肩頭。己止血的傷口邊緣有些許粗糙。肌膚的溫度開始上升。

「嗯？」他停下了動作。Hiver拉扯著把他的外套脫下，他有些慒了。

「有甚麼奇怪的嗎？」他隔著衣服勾勒胸膛的輪廓，解開馬甲的鈕扣。沒想到國王陛下竟然比他更害羞。

「我們還沒有、呃......真的可以嗎？」

「讓我的身體記住你的感覺吧。」馬甲從肩頭滑落。

他從袖口裡抽出的手下意識地推了推眼鏡﹐對上了堅定的視線。他不再猶豫。

「稍微有些吃胖了，哈哈......」他在Hiver的手滑過腹部時不好意思地說道。

「還有可以再胖的空間。圓滾滾的陛下也很有魅力。」Hiver居然大膽地按了按軟軟的小肚子。癢癢的，害他向後縮了一下。

「認真的嗎？演出服可不是這麼說。」

「那種東西怎樣都好。我喜歡這樣的陛下。」看著真摰的笑容，Revo覺得心裡暖洋洋的。

「我也喜歡你笑著的樣子。」他蹭了蹭Hiver的鼻尖。

「還會痛嗎？」他撥開了擋住Hiver眼睛的瀏海。

「因為陛下的關係，已經好多了。」他拉開長靴的拉鍊，把它踢到床下。

「會痛的話告訴我，我會停手。」他解開Hiver的腰帶，關切地說道。

「陛下的話不論多痛都可以。」

「請愛惜一下自己，我會心痛的。」長褲被扔到地上﹐Revo的襯衫也一樣。

「啊－－」他輕輕按壓臀瓣之間，Hiver顫抖著叫了出來。

「果然還是會痛嗎？」他停了下來。

「不、繼續。」Hiver的小腿蹭了蹭Revo的背，一條腿勾上了人的肩膀。他能感到有甚麼熱熱的東西抵著他的大腿根部。

Revo一隻手在陶瓷般的大腿上遊移﹐另一隻手的指尖繼續往裡面探索，仔細地愛撫著內壁。

「差不多可以了......」Hiver的聲音仍然有些顫抖、帶著羞怯﹔卻前所未有地誘人。

「是嗎？」他的扶著Hiver的腰﹐炙熱慢慢地向內推進。

「啊嗯、慢一點......痛......」

「不要勉強。......哈啊......裡面好熱......」他往柔軟的穴內衝撞，一下比一下深。

「陛下、啊......」

「......Hive君的這裡﹐好舒服......」身下的人自覺地順應他的動作動起腰來。

肢體的交纏像猛獸與獵物般愈收愈緊。加速的心跳、上漲的溫度﹐融進薄暮。

禁忌般的交合甘甜如蜜﹐跨越了國王與臣民的界線。今夜﹐薔薇盛放。

 

筆者：我想上Hiver。（請住腦

**Author's Note:**

> Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）
> 
> http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/
> 
> 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03


End file.
